Four Idols
by LoveTriangle
Summary: Kagome has three mortal enemies, Kikyou, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to all the eyes of her fans, yet can this truly be true? What happens when the dean forces these four rich teens to live together at a gigantic mansions and do jobs that fellow commoners do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Aries Academy is made up of an elementary section, a high school section and a college section. It is the most prestigious school in all of Japan. The academy has everything an entire city has: a mall, a large food court, restaurants, parks, everything the students needed to have a life for the years they stay there. Now, this academy is also famous for creating large fan clubs for their famous stars. These famous stars were their idols, the gods and goddesses of Aries Academy and there are four main clubs.  
One is called the Pure Miko. This club is made up of both girls and boys alike and they honor the beautiful and gorgeous 18 year old Kagome Higurashi. She had long eyelashes, and with it comes her stunning blue-gray eyes able to capture the hearts of many love sick boys. She had long, wavy, raven hair which was always down or in a ponytail. She was slender and had all the curves woman crave for.  
The Dark Mistress was made up of few girls and tons of boys. Their idol is 19 year old Kikyou Higurashi. She was tall, lean, perfectly fit, she was the perfect image of a model and by all odds she is a model. Boys lick the floor she walks on. She was the perfect prom queen, snobby, rich, greedy, and was never ever known to have a day without a boyfriend. She had long straight hair, always in an intricate design and eyes like the moon.  
The Ice Prince is made up with all girls, with the prince being Sesshomaru Takeya. He was cold, stoic, and didn't give a care about anyone or anything at all, yet girls swoon over this 19 year old hunk. Long, silky white hair reached down his ankles and of so sexy-amber eyes. He was the perfect student, smart, quiet and athletic.  
The last, but not the least was the Wild Prince (A/N: Couldn't think of anything else) which was made up with girls and boys alike. He was the kind of guy who loved a good party and playing with poor innocent hearts, (not that most of them were that innocent). Soccer and judo star, he was always in a fight with other boys, but this 18 year old teenage boy would never, ever hit a girl and his name is Inuyasha Takeya.  
Now, these four people hate the living hell of each other, but of course I can't tell why, and now let's start the school day.   
  
"Kami-sama, are those the four people you were talking about?!" gasped a surprised girl as she looked down at the corridor filled room. (A/N: The school has two-three story buildings)  
"Yeah, so have you chosen which club you want to join?" asked a blacked haired girl.  
"Can't I just, you know, um...join more than one?" she looked at her new made friend hopefully, but in minutes her hopes was blown away as her friend gasps.  
"You don't actually mean that, do you?! You can't! That's just crazy!"  
"What do ya mean?" She looked at the our idols she'd heard so many about from the large view mirror. They were as wonderful as people made them up to me. They look like the perfect teens.  
"Nobody dares to. You have to choose one and only one. You see there's this rivalry among all of them and it would be called treason if you join all four of them. Once a girl actually join both the Pure Miko club and the Ice Prince club. When that girl was caught she was outcast from the whole school."  
"How horrible." She looked at her friend Ayame (A/N: I never saw Ayame in TV yet so I have no idea how she looks like. I'm making her up in my mind. If anybody cares to share how she looks like in their review I'll be very happy) to maybe see any kind of trace she was lying, but in shocked there was none. 'I guess they might hate each other that much.'  
"Well, she deserves it. That's the worst crime a person can commit." She flipped her hair and stared back at the crowd.  
"Why?" she asked as she too went back to staring at the interaction of the four.  
"Why?! Why?! I don't know why?!"  
/sweatdrops/  
"Okay, sure I have no clue why, but it's just not done. They hate each other and so it's only right that members of the club hates members of other clubs. It's logical that way." She turned to her deluded friend who by chance had never heard of the rules revolving about the fantastic four.  
  
"Actually it isn't that logical," she said to her, greatly annoyed.  
"Damn it!! Just trust me!" Ayame yelled at the new girl.  
"Whatever." She was bored about these rules. She could make friends with anybody she likes whether they're in different clubs.   
  
The four stunning and handsome stars of Aries Academy stares at each other at the meeting of the four unconnected paths. No sounds were made as they watch them interact for it was rarely seen.  
"Good day slut," Kagome smiled as she turned to Kikyou and Inuyasha couldn't help, but laugh.  
"What are you laughing at, half-breed," sneered Sesshomaru, " you fucked that slut. "  
"Well at least I actually had fucked somebody unlike you, " answered Inuyasha as he glared at his half-brother. The girls gasp at the accusation. Can the cold Sesshomaru really be a virgin?  
"How can you say that I actually fuck HIM!" Kikyou pointed at the 18 year old teen. "He's nothing to me, but something to wipe my feet on. "  
"Oh and the person that's speaking is one who fucks a new guy everyday," replies Kagome.  
"At least I have a guy, unlike you little sister, " glares Kikyou. The crowd gasps, they knew Kagome hated being acknowledged to ever been related to Kikyou.  
"Look here bitch, you can call me anything you want, but I'll have to beat the shit out of you if you ever call me your sister ever again, " Kagome turned at Kikyou with glaring blue eyes.  
"Oh...I'm shaking." She clumsily shakes her self, her hands up.  
"A cat fight. Oooh I like," Miroku grins as he hungrily looked at the two fuming females. Then suddenly he was cut out of air as a right elbow connected at his stomach. "URGH!!....what the hell was that for?!"  
"Shut up Miroku. I have no time for this, let's go. I can't stand being around people like these three, " says Inuyasha as he enters the door from his right with Miroku following right behind. The club leaves and went off to their own classes, talking silently about the recent talks of their beloved idols.  
"Same here," replies Kikyou even as she enters the same room Inuyasha had entered.  
"I need to sue the school for giving me the same classes as these...these imbeciles." Sesshomaru turns to face an ugly, demented toad- like person. "Remind me to tell my lawyers about this." He watched in satisfaction as his personal servant notes his orders down before entering the same door the other two entered.  
"Kami-sama," Kagome slaps her head with her hand. "Another school day trapped with three screwy people."  
"Kagome, is screwy even a word? " Aya looked at her friend. From the day she met her, she had always known Kagome hated the other three. It surprised her how such an innocent person such as her can turn totally be evil around their presence.  
"Yes Aya, it is, " answers Kagome.  
"Pissed? "she asks.  
"Damn right I'm pissed! This is like my worst nightmare. First I meet the three people from hell. Then...then I have to go to the subject from HELL, math!! This is one hell of a day." Kagome cursed freely at the empty corridor. Damn everything!!  
"Ah...Kagome, it'll be okay, school isn't over yet, maybe you can still have a nice day," assures Ayame as she wonders where Kagome had ever learn such ugly words.  
Kagome stops through her rampage and looked at Aya's sweet smiling face. "Hey Aya is there anything that can actually make you angry? I mean, I never once saw you mad."  
"Why of course I get angry Kagome," She looked at Kagome, "but it's never as loud as yours." She laughs at the pink tinge that covers her friend's cheek.  
"Sorry about that," Kagome mumbled looking down at her feet. She looked like a 6 year old kid who have done something terribly wrong.  
"Don't worry about it Kag," Aya laughs, "its what makes you, you." She moves to the door and gently opens it. "After you."  
"Oooooh, Aya I never knew you were such a ladies man," Kagome jokes as she entered the classroom making her friend also blush.  
"Hey-that's rude calling me a man! What kind of friend are you?!" Aya yelled at her retreating friend. In awe, she watched as Kagome gracefully spins, her hair wistfully flying as she turn to her, laughing. Aya never can get over being friends with one of the most beautiful girls in the academy.  
"What are you staring at?" asked a curious Kagome. Aya laughs, even though as much as she points that Kagome was beautiful, her friend would never believe her. She shook her head.  
"Its nothing at all, Kag," she answers, "now come on, you need as much help as you can get in math." Aya walks toward their regularly seat, which was as far as they can get away from the other three. She made a promise to herself that someday she'll know the reason why Kagome hates them. Someday she'll know.  
"You know that I'm not that bad with the subject," Kagome pouts, but reluctantly followed her friend to the back seat. 'Great another boring study of the subject from hell. (A/N: I'm not sure college has math classes like we have in high school, but I'm just going to write this)   
  
"A party!? Where?!" screeched an excited Kikyou as she jumped out of her seat.  
The eyebrows of the teacher raise at the commotion, "Miss Kikyou care to share what you were talking about?" The class burst in quiet giggles, but of course with her many talents she straighten her posture and cleared her throat. She was never humiliated!!  
"Of course, I would be delighted too," She gritted her teeth to form a pearly white smile. "I'll just want to announce that I would be having a party in my house tonight. Everyone is invited except of course the three people from hell. Be there or you'll never get to show your face in school ever again."  
"Kami-sama Kikyou, do you still have to threaten people so they actually go to your party?" Kagome leaned on her elbow, looking at the haughty face of her enemy. "It's so low of you, but then your as low as a person can get."  
"Shut up bitch!" yelled a red faced Kikyou, "just because you weren't invited doesn't mean you have to be jealous of me!"  
"Don't make me laugh, I wouldn't be caught dead at your party," She jumped out of her seat to meet the face of Kikyou."So excuse me, but you might want to sit down, I'm trying to learn here." Kikyou glared and Kagome was happy to glare back.  
"As interesting as this staring contest might be, but it's ruining the learning time of our classmates," cuts in Sesshomaru, "Not that I care, but there are some people here that needs all the time to could get from school."  
"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha bangs his hands on his cleanly polished desk.  
Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother through hooded eyes."I wasn't only implying to you Inuyasha even though you do need the most help."  
"Why you?!" he yelled "I would kill you right now if...if-"  
"If you had the guts?" came the helpful reply of Kagome.  
"Stay out of this bitch!"  
"And what?!" Kagome stood up once again, fist pouncing on her desk, "your going to clobber me?!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" screams the frustrated teacher, "You four into the deans office right NOW!!"  
"What!!" Sesshomaru quickly stood up from his seat, "You don't actually mean that, Kakashi-sensei, I did nothing wrong at all."  
"As much as impossible as it may sound to you Mr. Sesshomaru, you will go to the deans office with the other three," He smiled at his student. "Have a nice day."  
And so, the unfortunate people were dash into the deans office, where Mrs. Kaede attended.   
  
She looked at the four teens comfortably seated in her black leather couches."So I hear from Mr. Kakashi, that you four had cause quite a riot at his class, is this true?"  
"No, I was simply trying to stop the fights that these two bitches started," Sesshomaru answered, looking quite offended.  
"Mr. Sesshomaru, I'm shock that your capable of such language!" Kaede covered her mouth in surprise.  
"I was merely calling them female dogs, Mrs. Kaede, it wasn't meant to be an offence," he inclines.  
"Oh shut up!!" Kikyou stood from her seat "You live to be an ass don't you Sesshomaru?!"  
He looked at the angry Kikyou and smiled."I do try my best."  
"Kami-sama, how arrogant can a person be." Kagome leans back on her couch, bored.  
"Takes one to know one," says Inuyasha.  
"Fuck off Inuyasha!!" barks Kagome as she stood up to stare down at Inuyasha. "I don't have time for this kind of crap!!" Pivoting toward the deans desk, she smiled at Kaede. "So if you'll be so kind Mrs. Kaede can't we just forget this? Something just crack inside me and I couldn't hold it any longer. I'll try to suppress it as long as I can. I swear that it will disappear the minute I'm out of the presence of these three."  
"You two girls please seat down." Reluctantly, the two followed her commands. "It seems that you guys have a lot of anger toward each other," Kaede looked at the four students."I'm surprise since your four are the leading idols of my school. Will you guys want to talk about it."  
"No," came the abrupt reply of the four teenage kids.  
"I see," she stared at the four steaming kids, truly not believing that such idols such as them has some petty rivalry among each other (A/N: Its not some petty rivalry, but that's her opinion). "Well then there's only one thing to do."  
"And what will that be?" asks Sesshomaru.  
"I've decided that you four will be the perfect candidate of a program the school wants to try," she answers.  
"Alright, whatever, so can I leave now?" She stood up, ready to leave.  
"Yes, but after you sign the contract saying that you agree," Kaede reaches toward a drawer and draws out a large packet of papers. "You just have to sign here and you will be able to leave."  
"Anything to get out of here," Kikyou opens her bag and got out a pen. She grabs the paper, "Here?" Kaede smiled at her and nodded. With a quick move of her wrist and hands, she signed. "There, I'm done and I did need the practice." With a flip of her raven hair she turns to Kagome, "You know, since so many people are asking for my autograph."  
Kagome snorted. "Yeah for an underwear model."  
"Shows what you know, I do professional modeling," Kikyou smirked, her hands on her hips, "and you don't even have a job."  
Kagome jumped at her face, finger pointing at Kikyou's perfect nose. "Look here Miss Thang." She pushed, smiling as Kikyou stumbles. "I do have a job and its helps people unlike yours."  
"Hmpf," she crossed her hands, heeding no mind to her accusation. "I don't really seem to care."  
"Kami-sama, how much can you girls talk," Sliding down his seat, he looks up appearing to be quite interested with the ceiling. Both girls turned to the 18 year old.  
"What?! Are you bored?!" asked both girls.  
Inuyasha smiled. "Actually, yes. I've seen so many girls fight before that I'm quite bored with it really. The only difference is that they fight on who gets me. Why so quiet?" Kagome laughs, startling everyone. Inuyasha straightened his posture and looked at her. "Hey, what's so funny."  
"I'm sorry it's just that...hahahaha...that....hahaha," Kagome held her sides trying hard not to fall.  
"What the hell are you laughing for wench?!" Inuyasha asked her irritated.  
The ice prince looked at his well polished nails. "Yes, I would also want to know."  
"It's just that...hahahahahaha....that...." she just couldn't stop laughing.  
Sesshomaru blew at his nails, "I'm quite bored with this."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...stop...please stop your killing me," tries to hold up her hand, but found out that she needed it more to support herself up.  
"Damn it wench, what's so damn funny," The couch moved at the momentum he used as he stood up.  
"Breath...can't breath," Kagome gasps, "must stop...hahaha...laughing. Just give me a minute here." Inuyasha sighing sat down only to hit the floor (A/N: Remember the chair moved when he stood up). "Hahahahahaha...Kami-sama Inuyasha...hahaha...are you TRYING...hahahaha...to make me laugh?!" Red as a tomato he scrambles up and sat down scowling.  
"It wasn't that funny," he mumbled under his breath, his head bent down.  
"I'm sorry," whispered a recovered Kagome.  
Inuyasha's head flounce up, gaping. "Did I hear that right? Did the wench of all wench just apologized?!"  
"I...I think so," answers a surprised Kikyou who happen to have sat down.  
Sesshomaru smiled, "Yes, quite surprising."  
"HEY!!" she yelled at the three,"What the hell was that suppose to mean?! I'm not as mean as you think I am you know. You three of all people should know that. So if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now." With a another turn of her heels she bent down the deans desk to sign and in seconds she was off to the door. "Ba-bye!!" Smiling, she waved at them. "It was nice talking to all of you, let's not do this again." Then she was gone with the close of the door.  
Kaede smiled as she looked at the closed door. "She's such a sweet girl." She turned to the leftover three, "You could learn something from her." Kikyou scoffed. "Oh...you can go now, I've already gotten your signature."  
She stood up. "Whatever, I'm out of here."  
"Now, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Kaede stood up offering the packet and a pen to Sesshomaru. "Just sign under Miss Kagome's name." He looked at the packet suspiciously. "It's not going to bite you."  
"I never sign anything without my lawyers with me," he answered.  
Smiling slyly, Kaede pressed the packet closer to him. "I'm not giving you any chose. This is only to make sure you guys don't back out."  
"You mean we never had a chose?!" asked Inuyasha, "Well hand that over." He grabbed the papers and the pen, scribbling a quick signature. "Alrighty then, I'm off!!" With a clang the door was close.  
"Well, Mr. Sesshomaru, your the last one," she gave back the contract and pen to his hands.  
"Since I don't have a choice, very well," He scribbled down his signature and gracefully standing, he handed back the packet. He moved to the door and opened it. Stopping for a brief moment, he turned to the dean. "Will I regret this?"  
Kaede smiled. "Of course Mr. Sesshomaru, you'll regret the day you sign this contract."  
"I did have a chose, didn't I Mrs. Kaede?" Then before anyone's eyes, he too exited her office.  
"Lying is a part of life," she whispered.  
  
A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! My first ever Inuyasha fic. I am soooo nervous right now. What do you girls (guys) think of it? Huh?! Huh?! Sorry I'm just so hyper here. Plz review because I've decided that I want an estimated amount before I've update this. BUT I won't tell you guys how much because I don't want to pressure anybody here. My sister said I won't even get at least one review. How mean can she get !! I hope you guys prove her wrong . I have got to go. Ba-bye!! Review and Sayonara.  
  
P.S: I want to know why we even need disclaimers. I mean no right minded lawyer would even look at our fics. So why do we need them. I mean if I own Inuyasha I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfics because I would be working with the original thing. N-e-wayz if anybody cares to explain please do.  
  
P.S.S. (I know I'm writing too much): I just want to remind you guys to please tell me how Ayame looks and acts like. All I know is that she's crazy for Kouga .  
  
Jobs during their stay:  
  
1).They do a play where they met Shippo who calls Kag as a mommy. Kags the princess, Sesshomaru is the prince, Kikyou is a witch, Inuyasha is the monster and pirate and Kaede is mother goose (narrator)  
  
2.) They have a job in a run down restaurant. Kikyou and Kagome waitresses and Inuyasha does dessert while Sesshomaru cooks.  
  
3.)  
  
Ideas:  
  
1.) Kikyou traps Sesshomaru or Inuyasha in a closet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and now let's go with this story  
  
Aya waved at a blacked haired beauty 


End file.
